


Chasing nightmares

by Km2c



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Km2c/pseuds/Km2c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aaron wakes up in the dead of night he finds out that he's not the only one being haunted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing nightmares

Aaron wasn’t sure what had woke him up. He rubbed at his eyes and groggily fumbled for his watch, squinting to make out the numbers in the near darkness: 02:41 a.m.

He groaned. It was way too early to get up. He let his head fall back on the pillow and contemplated just going back to sleep. He was tired as hell. But as he settled back into bed, he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. His chest felt funny, like there was a hollow in it and a hand was reaching through, tugging at him from the inside.

For a panicked moment, Aaron wondered if it was the void. He still had next to no control over his chaos magic. Had he accidently opened the way in his sleep? His breath was coming in short pants as the darkness around him seemed to become thicker. He jumped out of bed, almost tripping over his own feet as he stumbled out of his bedroom.

Once the door had closed behind him he felt instantly better. The tugging was still there, but the common room was dimly illuminated and he felt much safer here than in his own room.

He doubted Call would agree with him on this one. The kid seemed more content when he could curl up in his own cave and barrel the world out for a little while. Aaron felt the corner of his mouth curl up at the thought of Call holed up like a baby bat with Havoc guarding his sleep.

He suddenly felt silly for panicking earlier. He went to the fridge and gulped down some water, not bothering with a glass. He doubted this would sit well with Tamara.

A soft whine and the sound of scratching let him whirl around, almost spilling the contents of the bottle. It seemed to come from Call’s room. Aaron relaxed, it was probably Havoc. He set down the bottle and went over to Call’s door. The tugging sensation in his chest intensified. He quietly opened the door and a second later Havoc was out and pushing his furry head against the back of his knees, nudging him into Call’s room. “Whoah boy,” Aaron whispered. “Hush, you’ll wake Callum.”

Havoc didn’t look bothered by that and kept pushing him forward towards the bed. The sound of harsh breathing filled his ears and Aaron moved to the sleeping figure of his friend. Was something wrong with Call? Rumor had it that dogs could sense when their masters weren’t well. Havoc bounded up on the bed and sniffed Call’s dark head. He pawed at him and kept whining.

Aaron climbed onto the bed so he could turn Call to face him. Something was really amiss. Call’s harsh pants increased, eyes moving restlessly behind the closed lids. He was dreaming, and not of pony school if his expression was anything to go by. The kid was starting to hyperventilate and Aaron thought it high time to wake him up. “Call!” He shook his friend firmly by the shoulder. “Call wake up! You are dreaming! Call!”

Call didn’t wake immediately, but was flinging his arms up to shield himself. Aaron had just enough time to duck as a rock sailed past him.

Earth magic. Shit.

Aaron intensified his ambitions to wake his friend.

He vividly remembered the Iron Trial. He needed to wake Call before the boy could move onto fire magic. Aaron doubted that would go well for him. “CALL!”

Iron gray eyes flew open and stared at him in horror, like he was a monster straight out of Call’s nightmares and not his best friend. Call tried to scramble backwards, trying to get away from him as fast as possible. Aaron couldn’t help but feel hurt. “Call! Call, it’s me Aaron! Calm down! You were dreaming. It’s ok now.”

Call didn’t look reassured. He stopped fighting Aaron’s attempts to keep him on the bed and started choking on air. His body convulsed and a stalagmite came crashing down next to them.

Aaron felt the color leave his face. Call was breathing too much, too fast. He’d seen this once before, in his old foster home. One of the older girls had helped her younger brother by pushing a paper bag over his mouth and nose. Aaron looked around for something to use to stop Call from hyperventilating, but came up empty. The feeling of the walls closing in around them was back as what little light there was seemed to get swallowed up by darkness. He needed to get out of here but he couldn’t leave Call like this.

Making a split second decision, he clamped his hand over Call’s mouth and nose. He was careful to make sure Call could still breathe through his hand, but the other boy clearly didn’t understand that Aaron wasn’t trying to choke him as he screamed and twisted and thrashed under him.

Havoc growled. Aaron glared at the wolf. “Go fetch Tamara!” He told him in a no-nonsense voice as he fought to keep Call still. Something must have communicated itself as Havoc ran out of the room.

“Mhhmph!” Call was screaming and kicking at him, trying to dislodge him from where Aaron had settled on his hips. There was utter betrayal in his eyes. Aaron didn’t want to know what he was thinking right now. “Call! I’m trying to help you! Stop fighting me!”

Eyes like steel glared up at him defiantly and Aaron took a deep breath of his own. He let go of Call, let himself fall sideways until he was lying beside the boy rather than straddling his hips. As predicted, Call tried to bolt. Aaron waited until his back was facing him, then slung an arm around his waist and dragged him against his chest. He used his own leg to pin down Call’s weak one, and then placed his hand back over Call’s mouth and nose.

Call cried out, but the fight slowly drained out of him. “You are breathing in too much oxygen.” Aaron told him quietly. His other hand settled on Call’s belly. “You might feel like you can’t get enough air, but in reality you are getting too much.” He lightly pushed against Call’s middle. “Slow deep breaths. Breathe with me. In. And out.” He accompanied his explanation with his hand imitating the motion.

“Aaron is right Call.” Tamara stood in the door, Havoc behind her. Aaron took in her pink pajama and carefully braided plaits and wondered briefly how she could sleep and still look perfect without a hair out of place. She joined them on the bed on Call’s other side, looking him firmly in the eyes as she pushed one of his curls away from his clammy forehead.

Call’s breathing slowed and they spent the next few minutes in silence as Call concentrated on his breathing. Aaron eventually removed his hand from Call’s mouth, but kept an arm around his middle. He should probably let him go, but couldn’t bring himself to actually do it. After what had just happened it just felt too good to have his friend safe in his arms without him trying to get away. Aaron thought of the betrayed look when he had clamped his hand over Call’s mouth and decided he never wanted to see that expression aimed at him ever again.

He could feel Call’s heart beat through his back. The strong steady beat made him sleepy again. Havoc had curled up above their heads and was licking Call’s forehead affectionately. Aaron thought they should probably talk about Call’s nightmare if it was bad enough to cause a panic attack but he could barely keep his eyes open. Tamara had taken hold of Call’s hand and watched them both drowsily. They settled in for the night. There would be time for explanations in the morning.

Call’s breath had evened out and he had clamped the hand that was currently not in Tamara’s grasp firmly around Aaron’s wrist. He’d probably have a few choice words to say to them about being cuddled come morning. Aaron grinned faintly at the thought as sleep claimed him once more.

The last thing he noticed was the hollow inside him being filled with warmth.


End file.
